La Pesadilla
by Cami Sky
Summary: Quiero matarte... esas palabras han estado atormentando a Kazuma en sueños hasta que encuentra a la unica persona que puede ayudarlo a superarlo.


¡Hola! ¡Cami Sky reportándose con un nuevo fic!

Me ha tomado tiempo… pero lo he conseguido. Acabo de terminar mi primer fic de Kaze no Stigma que no es una traducción.

Tal y como lo leen. Este fic es 100% mío.

Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar tanto, entre una y otra cosa no tenía tiempo suficiente para sentarme a escribir… y se supone que acabo de estar de vacaciones… en fin, lo bueno es que, mientras no podía escribir, estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas a esta idea hasta que (por fin) tomó forma.

Y aquí está el resultado.

Muchísimas gracias por toda su paciencia.

Con ustedes… el primer fic de Kaze no Stigma de mi completa autoría.

**La Pesadilla**

-Yo… quiero matarte.

Kazuma se despertó bañado en sudor. Otra vez tenía _esa_ pesadilla. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que tenía en su mesa de noche. Suspiró cansinamente. Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir como era debido. Y todo gracias a ese maldito sueño. Empezaba a ser agotador. Miró el reloj y maldijo entre dientes. Apenas las tres de la mañana. Lo peor era que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de noche.

Quiero matarte.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Malditas palabras de Lapis… como las odiaba. Nunca podría estar seguro de que esos fueran los últimos pensamientos de Tsuo-Rin, pero no podía negar que esa frase le había dolido. La tenía grabada en su alma. Y solo porque habían sido pronunciadas por "algo" que se veía exactamente igual a la primera mujer que había amado. Algo que se veía igual, pero que sabía que no era ni la sombra de su original. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina; necesitaba un trago.

Abrió la refrigeradora y sacó una lata de cerveza de entre las verduras y diversos alimentos que cierta chica de carácter violento había insistido que debía haber en su domicilio. Con una sola bastaría. Le dio un largo sorbo al frío líquido y bajó su brazo. Sus ojos se posaron en un objeto brillante que descansaba en su muñeca: una pulsera que Ayano le había regalado unos días atrás. Tenía una inscripción que la chica con el cabello color cereza había hecho grabar especialmente para él: _"Hay que mirar hacia el futuro"_. Sonrió. Solo a la heredera de los Kannagi podría ocurrírsele eso.

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matarte.

El antiguo miembro del clan Kannagi se retorció en sueños. Era una pesadilla. Solo un mal sueño. Sabía que era una pesadilla. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se podía despertar?

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matarte.

Quiero matart…

-Kazuma, despierta. ¡Kazuma!

El súbito y fuerte zarandeo, combinados con los gritos emitidos por una voz femenina, lograron despertar al joven de cabello castaño oscuro. Abrió sus ojos pardos y los primero que vio fue a la poseedora de la legendaria espada Enraiha parada frente a él con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

Un violento escalofrío recorrió la espalda del contratista, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento.

Quiero matarte.

El espasmo de su cuerpo aumentó de intensidad mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. En esos momentos no le importaba si había alguien más en la habitación, solo quería sacarse todo ese dolor de encima.

Quiero matarte.

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y lo envolvieron en un apretado abrazo. El murmullo sin palabras de la chica del cabello cereza lo tranquilizaba, calmando dulcemente sus estremecimientos de dolor.

Le contó todo en medio de sus sollozos. Le contó la pesadilla que lo asediaba todas las noches. Le contó el dolor provocado por Lapis al pronunciar esas palabras. Le contó el terror de creer que esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Tsuo-Rin… le contó todo. Por alguna razón, aquel mal sueño que lo atormentaba parecía ser nada importante cuando se lo contaba a Ayano. Casi parecía estúpido.

-Solo son pesadillas-dijo la chica de los ojos color chocolate suavemente.

-Lo sé-respondió el hombre, aún aferrado al cálido cuerpo de la muchacha-Lo sé.

Ayano cobijó a Kazuma entre sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza; sintiéndolo, por primera vez, totalmente indefenso. Le frotó la espalda con ternura, tal y como había hecho su madre con ella cuando era niña y había tenido un mal sueño.

Lentamente y con delicadeza, empezó a separarse del contratista. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a dormir.

-No te vayas…-murmuró el joven, tratando de retenerla a su lado-No me dejes.

-Solo voy a la cocina-dijo la maga del fuego con suavidad-Voy por un poco de leche.

A desgana, el hombre del cabello café la soltó.

-No me demoro-susurró la muchacha mientras salía de la habitación.

Entró a la cocina rápidamente y abrió la refrigeradora. Rebuscó entre las latas de cerveza y las verduras hasta que encontró su objetivo. Sacó la leche y llenó un vaso que había en una encimera. No iba a perder el tiempo poniéndolo a calentar. No cuando podía calentarla ella misma de camino hasta el dormitorio.

Caminó velozmente de regreso; no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Kazuma solo mientras estuviera de esa manera tan… tan…

No conseguía encontrar una descripción para el estado anímico del hombre en esos momentos. Estaba… ¿Devastado? ¿Dolido? ¿Asustado? No lo sabía. Lo único que podía comprender era que, por una sola vez, había sido ella la que había ayudado a Kazuma y no al revés como solía ser.

Entró silenciosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Kazuma estaba sentado en su cama, mirando una foto que había en su mesita de noche. Una foto en la que salían ambos jóvenes junto con Ren, después de atrapar a un Youma.

-No tardaste mucho-dijo en voz levemente baja sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la fotografía.

-Te dije que no me iba a demorar-repuso la chica. Le alargó el vaso con la leche caliente (ser un mago de fuego suele ser muy útil en estos casos) y se sentó a su lado-Tómala, te ayudará.

El hombre no respondió. Cogió el vaso que le tendía la muchacha y bebió algunos sorbos en absoluto silencio. Aún no despegaba la mirada de la fotografía, al contrario, la miraba con más intensidad aún.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-preguntó Kazuma después de varios minutos de mutismo-¿No deberías estar en casa?

Ayano se removió incómoda. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía de reaccionar en estos momentos o que cosa debía decir. Ella tampoco sabía con exactitud como era que se había levantado en medio de la noche y prácticamente se había aparecido en el departamento de su guardaespaldas y mejor amigo. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que, en medio de sus sueños, "algo" que no podía identificar le había avisado que él la necesitaba.

-No lo sé-respondió con sinceridad-No lo sé.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

Kazuma levantó el vaso y bebió lo que quedaba de la leche. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la fotografía y suspiró de manera casi inaudible. No lo comprendía. Esa fotografía fue tomada luego de derrotar a un Youma especialmente violento. Ren, su hermano menor, salía bastante magullado pero no tanto como la heredera de los Kannagi. La chica tenía un brazo vendado y en cabestrillo, tenía un moretón bastante visible en el brazo "sano" y, aunque eso no se veía en la fotografía, había tenido que guardar reposo varios días.

No podía comprender ese… "algo" que lo embargaba cada vez que veía esa foto. Era una sensación muy extraña. Un deseo ferviente de evitar que Ayano vuelva a pasar esa clase de sufrimiento. La desesperante necesidad de protegerla de todo y todos. De alejar cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla.

No podía entenderlo.

Ni siquiera con Ren sentía esa abrumadora necesidad de protegerlo… ¿Por qué con Ayano si?

Volvió a suspirar. Deseaba poder comprender lo que sentía. La única vez que había experimentado un sentimiento semejante había sido con la verdadera Tsuo-Rin, algún tiempo atrás.

¿Por qué Ayano despertaba esos sentimientos que creía haber olvidado?

Por mucho que se lo preguntara, sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna. Las cosas eran así y no había manera de cambiarlas. Aunque estaba seguro de que no deseaba que cambiaran.

Volteó levemente la cabeza, hacia donde se encontraba la chica del cabello cereza. Seguía sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada puesta en el piso, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja, sin ganas de perturbar la tranquilidad de ese momento-Gracias por estar aquí.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado?

El final lo siento un poco flojo… pero no encontraba otra manera de acabarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que me dejen un review… al menos uno pequeñito…

Ya los veré en otro fic.

Hasta otra.

Cami Sky


End file.
